Recessed fixtures, notably recessed light fixtures, are commonly used in domestic and commercial premises. A recessed light fixture typically comprises a housing, usually essentially of cylindrical shape, receiving a light-emitting element such as for example an incandescent light bulb, or compact fluorescent light, or led emitting diode module. The housing is usually designed so as to be at least partially inserted in a support, such as a ceiling or a wall, through a hole. There are many different known electrical and electronic devices fixtures, using a variety of different technologies. For example, European patent published under the reference EP 1016819, discloses a fixture consisting of two legs fastened on a can housing in such a way that they can pivot around the fixing point on the housing. This housing has a flange which is able to lean on the outside surface of the support. The legs are held by springs so that they can put pressure on the inside surface of the support. The support is then maintained between the legs and the housing's flange.
Some other known fixtures have many fastening parts and springs so that when the housing can is inserted into the hole in the support, the fastening parts expand out of the housing to put pressure on the inside surface of the support. In order to accommodate with a variety of thicknesses of the support, such fixtures use systems like screws or clips which have to be manually operated by an operator, for example an installer.
It appears that an issue related to known fixtures lies in the fact that the installer has to manually move fastening parts, and to use his both hands for handling the fixture.
One of the main concerns for installing a recessed ceiling fixture is that the installer is often standing on a ladder, provided most supports for such fixtures are ceilings or high walls. Therefore the installer's safety is likely to be compromised if the installer has to use his/her both hands to install the fixture. Known methods for installing or removing fixtures such as those described hereinabove require the use of both hands.
Another issue during the installation of such fixtures is related to the installation time. Installation time directly correlates to the installation costs and usually derives from the high complexity of the installation.
Yet another issue with such fixtures is related to their height. Most fixtures use very high fastening parts in order to allow compensating for the many various thicknesses the support may have.
Yet another issue with such fixtures relates to removing the fixtures once they are in place, and possibly uninstalling then reinstalling them. The removing of such fixtures is indeed usually complicated because the installer has to loosen the screws or hold the fastening parts with his/her hands. Besides some fixtures are not designed so as to be reinstalled after removal, thus a mere displacement of such fixtures may become impossible.